Omen of the Falling Stars
by Eaglestar of ShadeClan
Summary: There is a kit, Lynxkit who was born during a falling meteor. While that meteor show happened, their medicine cat had an omen. "Those who were born during a falling star will cause destruction, the other will bring peace, love, and care to all three Clans." Lynxkit and Lark-kit are the ones that were born during a falling star. The Clan hates Lynxkit. Review PWEASE!
1. C H A P T E R 1: Hate and Welcome

OakClan

Leader: Slatestar

_Dark gray tom with black stripes, amber eyes._

Deputy: Appleclaw

_Light brown mottled tom, green eyes._

Medicine cat: Winterleaf

_White she-cat with black paws, green eyes. _

_Apprentice, Rosepaw._

Warriors: Blazeheart

_Black and ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

Birchleap

_Light brown tabby tom, green eyes._

Brakenheart

_Golden brown tabby tom with a white paw, blue eyes._

Goldendapple

_Golden dappled she-cat, green eyes._

Willowfeather

_Pretty light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

Queens: Leafclaw

_Dark brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

_Mate, Slatestar._

Rosedapple

_Tortoieshell she-cat, green eyes._

_Expecting, Appleclaw's kits._

Kits: Lynxkit

_Chocolate brown tabby tom, amber eyes._

_Mother; Leafclaw. Father; Slatestar._

Lark-kit

_Silver and black tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

_Mother; Leafclaw. Father; Slatestar._

StreamClan

Leader: Echostar

_Pretty silver-gray tabby she-cat, bright blue eyes._

Deputy: Ashstripe

_Handsome dark gray tabby, amber eyes._

_Mate, Willowstep._

Medicine cat: Rosefrost

_Ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

Warriors: Willowstep

_Light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

_Mate, Ashstripe._

Larksong

_Silver and black she-cat, green eyes._

Frostleaf

_White she-cat with black paws, green eyes._

_Apprentice, Fernpaw._

Featherpool

_Light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes._

_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Apprentices: Fernpaw

_Light gray she-cat with darker flecks, sage eyes._

Dustpaw

_Dark brown tabby tom with light stripes on his tail, amber eyes._

Elders: Shellheart

_Light gray tabby tom, amber eyes._

_Mate, Dapplelight_

Dapplelight

_Once pretty tortoieshell she-cat, blind amber eyes._

_Mate, Shellheart._

"Get up Lynxkit!"a voice growled while prodding a bundle of chocolate brown. Lynxkit looked up, amber eyes glassed with fatigue. "Yes, Mother?"Lynxkit groaned. "Go get your sister and I some fresh-kill from the pile."The she-cat growled. Lynxkit sighed and stood up "Yes, Mother."Lynxkit mewed groggily. The dark brown tabby tom-kit rose to his paws and trotted out the cave and into the clearing. He looked around; toms and she-cats were walking around, coming back from patrols and sharing tounges with others. Lynxkit spotted a dark gray tabby sitting on a high rock. He was staring down at his Clan, a smirk on his face as his amber eyes landed on Lynxkit.

Lynxkit shrank to the ground. The dark tabby tom's amber eyes bored into Lynxkit's chocolate striped pelt. The dark tabby jumped down and landed infront of Lynxkit. "Hello, Lynxkit,"he purred. Lynxkit looked up at him. The tom was so much bigger than Lynxkit. His muscles were rippling through his dark gray striped pelt. A scar streaked along his shoulder and cheek.

"H-hello...s-sir."Lynxkit stammered quietly. The gray tabby smiled slightly "I'm Slatestar,"he meowed gently. Lynxkit nodded, frozen to the ground. "I'm your father."

Lynxkit nodded and glanced at the cave "What exactly are you doing out here, young kit?"Slatestar questioned. Lynxkit gulped "I'm bringing prey to Mother."he mewed. Slatestar cocked a brow " The dark brown tabby she-cat...with the dark gray tabby she-kit."he explained quietly. Slatestar nodded and frowned "Leafclaw? That feisty furball?"

Lynxkit nodded slowly "S-she told to me to-"Lynxkit began but was interrupted by Slatestar.

"Where'd you get those scars from?"he meowed grazing his paw along the pink scars. They were deep and the fur apperantly didn't grow back on them. "M-mother did them..I was oversleeping and she h-hit me."he mewed. Slatestar growled "She isn't suppose to do that!"he hissed. Lynxkit's eyes widened at the tom's venom. Slatestar frowned and licked the kit's head "I'm sorry."he meowed gently.

"I thought I was the cursed cat. The kit that everyone hates because of a stupid falling star!"Lynxkit hissed. Slatestar licked the kit's head "I like you, Lynxkit. You have potential,"he purred. The large dark gray tom grunted "Sit up. Let me tell you a story."

Lynxkit sat up and stared up at his father. Amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "Long ago. Before the three Clans moved to the Great Pond. There were six cats. A dark brown tabby tom, Oak, and his mate; a beautiful light gray tabby, Luna. The rest were, Stream and her mate, Hawk, and finally Shell and her mate, Blaze. The six lived near the pond. Sharing the water supply while in a very hot Scorchleaf,"he began. His amber eyes flickered towards the nursery and sighed.

"Lynxkit, you should be going."Slatestar mewed gently . He turned around and trotted towards the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a rabbit. He glanced at Lynxkit and dashed over to the milky-scented cave. Lynxkit followed suit, amber eyes burning with anxiety.

The two toms walked in, seacrhing for the gleam of blue eyes. Lynxkit spotted Leafclaw, she was far away from her normal nest. Slatestar let out a low growl "Leafclaw, come out. Now!"Slatestar ordered harshly. The sleek dark brown tabby slithered out the darkness and showed the wicked gleam in her blue depths.

"Leafclaw! How dare you treat _my _son like this!"Slatestar growled crossily. Leafclaw stared up at him, a glint of sin in her eyes. it vanished and was replaced with innocence. "Oh, dear Slatestar. I would never do this horrid mess to our perfect son. Lark-kit and Lynxkit must be playing too roughly."

Slatestar snarled in disbelief "Lark-kit doesn't have large enough claws to create those scars!"Slatestar roared. Leafclaw's ears flattened as his tone. "Slatestar, I didn't do it!"she exclaimed. Lynxkit took a step forward "Yes. You. Did."Lynxkit growled. Leafclaw glared at him, blue eyes blazing with hot fury.

"Shut up, little Lynxkit!"she snarled. Slatestar took her by the scruff and threw her against the cave walls. The wind was knocked out of her. She slid down, blood oozing from her side. Lark-kit stared in horror at her mother "Mama!"she screeched. She glared at Lynxkit "It's your fault! It's your fault that you were born during a falling star!"she snarled. She lunged after him, little paws outstretched and thorn sharp claws unsheathed. Slatestar grabbed the kit by her scruff and held her. Lark-kit squirmed in his grasp. Lynxkit dashed out the cave into the camp and out the entrance. He dashed along the territory. Lynxkit didn't even notice he passed the border between OakClan and StreamClan.

He paused when he neared a stream, it was very large. It's flowing water rushing fast. He stared at it, his heart thumping in his chest. He turned his head to look at OakClan's territory. He shook his head and jumped into the stream. Immediately he dropped to the bottom. He thrashed around, mouth gaped open for a breath of air. All that came in was water. He tried to yell out but bubbles blowed out his mouth, floating up to the surface. He kicked and kicked and kicked his legs till they went out and he sank even lower to the bottom. Lynxkit felt the pebbles and rocks on the bottom brush his back fur. He waited til' the current carried him to where ever the river ended. He was useless which meant he wasn't needed. He heard a splash, his eyes widened, his vision began to darken. The water made his eyes sting slightly, he got used to it, for how long he's been under.

He felt himself smile, he let his body go limp. A cat swam towards him and grabbed his scruff. He heard the cat grunt as he moved his legs smoothly and silently. Lynxkit was too weak to thrash around to let his savior know he wanted to die. _I deserve to die. StarClan let me die to make my life easier. _He slowly slipped into unconsiousness, darkness overwhelmed his mind.

**. . . . .**

Lynxkit's eyes blinked open to find himself on lush green grass. It felt almost like moss. His frail body was throbbing and felt sore, his chest hurt even more. He looked up to see a dark gray tabby standing over him, along with a silver tabby and a light gray tabby. His eyes widened, he gasped, fear gleamed in his eyes. "Who are you, kit?"the dark gray tabby growled. Lynxkit stared up at the tom, amber eyes dulled, almost like a lifeless fire. _Lynxkit? No. That'll remind me to much of my past. Maybe Adder! That sounds strong and mighty. _Lynxkit nodded and glanced at the others "My name is, Adder."

The dark tom looked at the light gray tabby "Willowstep, he smells of OakClan."he growled quietly. Willowstep stared at him "Ashstripe, let him join us. He looks of six moons, we could use more apprentices. StreamClan is struggling for more kits as it is, in the beginning of Greenleaf."Willowstep mewed gently. The silver tabby smirked "He could share OakClan's secrets with-"

"Hey, kit, where'd you get those scars from? You've been fighting?"Ashstripe growled. Adder shook his head "Leafclaw, Slatestar's mate gave them to me. Slatestar and Leafclaw are my parents..."he trailed off. Willowstep nudged the kit's shoulder "It's alright. You're here with us."she purred. Adder smiled and nodded "We must speak with Echostar if you may live and train with us to become a warrior of StreamClan. But you will be called 'half blood' or 'half clan' throughout your living if you stay."he meowed softly.

Adder nodded weakly and flickered his amber eyes to the silver tabby "I've been through alot, I can take a few name calling. Atleast I'm not a twoleg-toy."He chuckled. Willowstep grabbed Adder by the scruff gently and padded towards Ashstripe.

**. . . . .**

"Cats of StreamClan. A formor OakClan kit has joined us, he wishes to be trained and become a warrior of StreamClan. Adder,"Echostar boomed. Adder looked up at her, his amber eyes burned with excitement. "Until you receive your warrior name you will be called, Adderpaw. Your mentor will be Willowstep. Willowstep, I expect you pass on what you learned from Shellheart to Adderpaw."she meowed.

Willowstep smiled and dipped her head. Adderpaw and Willowstep touched noses and the ceremony was over. "What are we doing today? Battle training? Hunting? Or the learning of StreamClan ways? Or are we exploring the territory!"he babbled. He paused and his dark brown fur grew hot. "Sorry, if I'm flooding you with questions,"he mewed.

Willowstep nudged the apprentice, she purred "It's alright, what we are doing is seeing what you know, from what you've seen from the apprentices in your clan."Willowstep meowed softly, her eyes like cool pool of blue. Adderpaw nodded and sighed "Mother barley let's me go outside the cave. All she sends me out to do is make dirt and get her food. She rarely gives me any, but Rosedapple sneaks me food everyday."she meowed.

Willowstep's cool pools turned into icy shards "What kind of mother would do that? A heartless killer maybe! I hope she's at the next gathering, this is unexceptable!"she hissed. Adderpaw's ears flattened, he looked at his paws. Willowstep nudhed his shoulder "I'm sorry. I'm a mother mysef, it just makes me so angry to hear about neglect and abuse from other queens."she meowed.

Adderpaw still stared at his paws "Who's your kits?"he asked. "Larksong, the she-cat you saw that was with Ashstripe and I. Fernpaw's also my daughter."Willowstep purred. She looked up at the sky, there were few trees and a large river. "Over there, is where we fish."Willowstep mewed. Adderpaw nodded and looked at her "Can you teach me how to fish?"he asked. Willowstep smiled and nodded "Okay,"She trotted towards the river staring at large fish. Willowstep sat down making sure her shadow wasn't casting over the rushing water.

She put her paw, she was still, like stone. Like lighting she stuck her paw in the water and stuck it out with a fish in her claws. It flopped around in her grasp. She bit into it and killed it. She dropped infront of Adderpaw's paws. He stared at it in awe "How'd you do that so fast!"Adderpaw mewed.

Willowstep smiled and trotted towards the river. "Sit,"she ordered. The chocolate brown tabby sat, tail curled around his paws neatly. "Make surey our shadow doesn't show when fishing."she meowed. Adderpaw took a little step back. Willowstep put her paw near the water ready to strike. She motioned her tail as if saying 'Try it.'

Adderpaw put his paw near the water too, his dark brown paw hovering over the blue rushing water. "Be perfectly still. When the salmon is near your striking range, grab it as quickly as you can."She whispered.

Adderpaw did the tiniest of nods and saw a salmon. He striked and grabed it with his claws. He felt its slimey and scaley texture snag onto his claws. He grabbed it out the water, pride washed over him. "Well done!"Willowstep purred and licked his head. "Let's get back to camp, it's getting late."she mewed.

Adderpaw and Willowstep made it back to camp. Willowstep trotted towards Ashstripe and licked his muzzle with long slow strokes. Adderpaw tilted his head _They must be mates. And Larksong and Fernpaw are their kits. _Adderpaw trotted towards the apprentice's den. He walked in and gaped open his mouth in a huge yawn. He spotted a dark brown tabby tom. He smiled and dipped his head "Hello."he meowed. The tom nodded "Hello, Adderpaw. I'm Dustpaw."he meowed. "Nice to meet you, Dustpaw."he purred.

Dustpaw dipped his head "Have you met Fernpaw? She's my best friend!"he purred. Adderpaw shook his head "No, I hear she's the daught of the Ashstripe and Willowstep."Adderpaw meowed, his amber eyes darted to the entrance. A beautiful light gray tabby walked in. "Hey, Dustpaw."she purred. Her voice soft like silk and sweet like honey.

Dustpaw smiled and licked her ear "Hey, Fernpaw."he meowed. Adderpaw dipped his head "Hello, I-I'm Adderpaw. Nice to meet you Fernpaw."he meowed. Fernpaw smiled and licked his nose "Nice to meet you too. How was training, hmm?"she asked. Adderpaw smiled "It was great, I caught my first kill today."he purred. Fernpaw sat down "That's great! I didn't catch my first kill till I was about seven moons!"she exclaimed.

Adderpaw and Dustpaw laughed, Fernpaw joined in. "Dustpaw!"a voice called sharply. Dustpaw rolled his eyes and trotted towards the entrance he turned his head "See you later, Adderpaw!"he exclaimed and licked Fernpaw's ear. He padded out.

Adderpaw looked at Fernpaw. She smiled brightly and purred. Adderpaw flicked his tail and curled up in his nest. Fernpaw sat down and licked his ear.

Adderpaw heard pawsteps almost silently trot out the den.


	2. C H A P T E R 2: Heartbreak and Battle

The sounds of the forest made her feel safe and calm. The birds sang their song to eachother, the chatting of prey and soft padding of pawsteps."Larkpaw!"a sharp voice jolted her out of her musing. "Y-yes, Blazeheart!"she exclaimed. The black and ginger tabby growled "Stop day-dreaming and let's get on with this patrol!"he snapped. Larkpaw nodded and trotted after her mentor.

It had been three moons since Lynxkit had been 'banished' from the clan. Secretly she missed the brown furball. _I hope he's alright. _she pondered. _Stop thinking about him! He's a bad kit, he's going to bring destruction to the world! _a voice snapped in her head. _He is my brother! And I miss him! _she argued with the voice _Now shut-up and leave me alone! _

After that the voice silenced its self. Larkpaw padded over towards Falconpaw, the eldest apprentice. "Hey, Falconpaw!"she beamed. The brown tom smiled and turned to Larkpaw "Hello, Larkpaw."he purred. Larkpaw smiled at the handsome tom, "Er..how's Icepaw been doing?"she asked. Falconpaw shrugged "Fine, I guess. We're just friends anyway,"he meowed. Larkpaw giggled and nudged his shoulder "Right, like I'm going to believe that!"she laughed. Falconpaw growled playfully "We are, I don't like her enough to be my mate!"he hissed.

Larkpaw shrugged "Okay, fine. I believe you,"She trotted up to her mentor, staring at his movements. He paused. Blazeheart lifted his broad head and opened his jaws. He turned and took a long glance at his apprentice. "What do you want?"he growled. Larkpaw shrugged "I don't know, I just wanted to be up here with you,"she mewed "If that's a crime."she added.

Blazeheart sighed and licked her ear and smiled. "Okay."That's all the large tom said before he brushed his fur against the young apprentice's. Larkpaw was surprised at his gesture, she looked up at him, his eyes were hard to read. All the sudden a large rustle was heard in the undergrowth. Larkpaw darted her blue eyes towards the commotion. Out came a large outline of some creature.

Larkpaw squinted her eyes realize it was a badger. She gaped open her jaws "Badger!"she screeched. Blazeheart immediatley unsheathed his claws and stood infront of Larkpaw, defending the apprentice. He bared his teeth. "Birchleap! Falconpaw!"he growled. The two toms leaped towards Blazeheart, their claws glinted in the sun's rays. "Larkpaw, run back to camp and tell Slatestar about the badger."he ordered. Larkpaw growled and shook her head "No,"she hissed "I'm staying here and fighting alongside my clanmates."she growled.

Blazeheart smiled and nodded, his eyes glowing. "Attack!"he roared. Falconpaw launched after the badger's neck, raking his claws down the beast's chest. It roared angrily, before smacking the apprentice away. Falconpaw went flying across the clearing and crashed into a nearby tree. The wind was knocked right out of him. Larkpaw stared at the mangled body of her best-friend. She turned to the badger and let out a battle-cry before leaping after the black and white enemy.

It roared at her, hatred pierced it's beady black eyes. Larkpaw raked her thorn sharp claws on the beast's eye. It roared in pain thrashing around with his giant black paw. Blazeheart leaped onto it's back and dug his fangs into it's neck. It snarled angrily and thrashed around even faster. Larkpaw striked it's other eye and it roared, moving blindly. Slashing it's large paw at nothing. It finally gave up and dropped to the ground.

Blazeheart growled and looked at Birchleap who was hovering over Falconpaw. The brown tabby groaned and looked up at Birchleap. "Where's Larkpaw..?"he murmured. The silver-black tabby trotted towards her friend. "I'm here, Falconpaw."she whispered. Falconpaw's muzzled curled into a small smile. "..t-take me to Winterleaf.."he murmured.

Larkpaw licked his muzzle and let Blazeheart lift the limp body of Falconpaw and trotted towards camp. _StarClan, please let him be okay. _Larkpaw prayed hard and long for the dark-light brown tabby tom to be fine.

The four cats trotted through the bracken tunnel and into the camp. Larkpaw darted to Winterleaf's den. "Winterleaf!"she exclaimed. The white she-cat's green eyes bored into the silver-black apprentice. "What is it?"she mewed. Larkpaw shot a glance towards the exit of the den "Our patrol was attaced by a badger."she meowed. Winterleaf nodded and flicked her tail "Surley there is more to this story of yours,"she pressed.

Larkpaw nodded "Falconpaw is hurt."Her tail lashed, irritation prickled her pelt. Winterleaf flinched and rose to her paws quickly. She dashed out the den to stare at the tabby tom. "Falconpaw!"she wailed. Larkpaw stared at the she-cat, confused. She padded up to Blazeheart "Why is she so worked up over him?"she asked.

Blazeheart sighed "That's her son, Birchleap is his father."he explained. Larkpaw paused. _Winterleaf and Birchleap are mates! _Larkpaw gulped and stared at Falconpaw and then Winterleaf. "Is he going to be alright?"she asked. Winterleaf stood up and nodded "Yes.."she muttered. Birchleap and Blazeheart dragged him to the medicine cat's den. Birchleap had guilt and sorrow in his eyes, while Winterleaf was now stoic.

Larkpaw sat there and sighed. She heard pawsteps and Icepaw trotted towards her, her icy blue eyes blazed with fury. "How dare you not protect my mate!"she fumed. Larkpaw stayed there calm as ever "Icepaw I don't have time for your nonsense. Besides, Falconpaw stated that he is not your mate and never will be."

Icepaw snarled "Shut-up you worthless, pathetic, mouse-brained fox-heart!"she hissed. Larkpaw leaped after her, knocking her on her back. She set her paw against her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She then stomped her paw on the she-cat's chest and growled. "I have _no _time for your _nonsense. _Now leave me alone or I'll shred every last piece of your fur off your skin!"she hissed in the she-cat's hear. Icepaw growled "Fine! Just get off me!"she growled. Larkpaw stepped off the icy she-cat. Icepaw shot the silver-black tabby apprentice a glare. Larkpaw held it without flinching and returned the glare with a hiss.

Larkpaw trotted towards the medicine cat den and peeked in. Falconpaw was lying there, sleeping. She watched his flank rise and fall, slowly. "Come in, Larkpaw."Winterleaf rasped.

Larkpaw walked in and dashed towards Falconpaw. She licked his muzzle. His green eyes stared at her's. "Larkpaw.."he murmured. Larkpaw flicked her tail and lowed her head. "Yes, Falconpaw?"she whispered. Falconpaw smiled and licked her ear slowly. "I love you.."

Larkpaw stared at him, shock in her blue depths. He slipped into unconsciousness. Larkpaw began to lick his fur, she curled up beside him her head against his chest. She listened to his heart-beat. She let the beats slip her into darkness. She smiled and let darkness cover her body.

**. . . . .**

Larkpaw awoke to the sound of Falconpaw's irregular breathing. She rose to her paws and looked around in panick. "Winterleaf!"she hissed. The white she-cat awoke and growled "What!"she spat. Larkpaw hissed "Falconpaw's having trouble breathing!"she growled. Winterleaf snapped out of her fatigue and vanished into her medicine store.

Larkpaw licked his forhead and noticed he was hot to the touch. She gasped "He has a fever!"she shouted. She growled, "Where's Rosepaw!"she hissed. The lazy medicine cat apprentice was sleeping. She hissed with anger "Rosepaw!"she snapped. The ginger tabby she-cat almost leaped out her pelt. She glared at Larkpaw "What!"she spat. Larkpaw growled "Aren't you suppose to heal Falconpaw!"

Rosepaw sighed "I don't want to! I'm too tired!"she growled and instantly fell back asleep. Larkpaw rolled her eyes _Apperantly she isn't ment to be a medicine cat apprentice. _Winterleaf came out with coltsfoot and borage. She handed the borage to Larkpaw.

She grabbed the leaves and put them into Falconpaw's mouth. She helped him chew and swallow. Winterleaf then gave him the coltsfoot. Larkpaw sighed and glared at Rosepaw one last time and then back at Winterleaf. "Winterleaf,"she began.

The white she-cat glanced at her and began to redress Falconpaw's wounds. "I don't think Rosepaw is meant to be a medicine cat."she meowed. Winterleaf nodded "I've noticed,"she chuckled. "I've been thinking of letting her become a regular apprentice for some time.."she sighed. "I've been thinking, you should be a medicine cat. Yes, you are fierce and strong, but you can defend yourself while training in medicine."

Larkpaw smiled and nodded "I'm up for the challenge."she mewed. Winterleaf nodded and glanced at Falconpaw "Are you sure?"she asked. Larkpaw then realized her mistake. "Can't medicine cats have a mate and kits?"she asked. Winterleaf nodded "Birchleap and I are still mates."she mewed. Larkpaw sighed and shook her head "As much as I want to..I can't."she meowed. Winterleaf shrugged "It's fine...I'll ask Icepaw."she meowed and payed her attention to the sleeping Falconpaw.

Larkpaw yawned and sat down. Her tail curling neatly around her paws. She rasped her tounge along her muzzle and rose to her paws"I'm going out, for some air."Larkpaw announced, her white paws walking as silently as possible. She trotted out the den adn into the camp. She looked up noticing it was the crackof dawn. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She tore the flesh of the small brown prey. She looked around seeing movement in the bushes of the warrior's den. She swallowed and blinked as she saw a black outline stalk out the nursery.

She squinted her eyes as she realized their was a kit in the cat's jaws. She growled and leaped to her paws. She ran after the cat, she sized it up. It was small, maybe an apprentice. She launched herself towards her enemy and raked her claws along it's back. It screeched in pain and growled "Get off me!"it snapped. Larkpaw pierced her claws into it's dark brown tabby fur. She dug in harder satisfyed with the howl of pain that came from him.

Larkpaw gasped as it bucked her off, sending her flying into a tree. She groaned and weakly rose to her paws. "Give me that kit back!"she hissed. The tom turned and lunged at her. Larkpaw tried to move but it was to late. The tom landed on her stomach crashing the wind out her lungs. He set his paw on her chest and smirked, she kit dangling from his jaws. "Thiswill be StreamClan's now."he chuckled darkly. Larkpaw shook her head "I don't think so!"she hissed. She placed her paws onto his stomach and kicked him. He spat the kit out, hitting the ground with a thump. The kit went flying. Larkpaw instantly stood up and leaped. She caught the kit with, her blue eyes glowed with pride. She glared at the tom "Get out or I'll beat you up until you die bleeding!"she hissed. He rose to his paws and fled.

Larkpaw growled and limped back to camp. She padded into the nursery and set the kit down, next to Rosedapple. The queen blinked open her eyes and stared at Larkpaw "What were you doing with my kit!"she snapped. Larkpaw growled "Calm yourself! I just saved your kit, I should atkleast get a thank you!"she hissed. Rosedapple blinked slowly, her eyes widened "I-I...why didn't I waken? I should've heard the pawsteps."she mewed. Larkpaw nodded "You should have, coming from a StreamClan apprentice."she growled. Rosedapple sighed and flicked her tail "Shoo, I should catch some sleep."she meowed.

Larkpaw sighed and trotted out, she looked up at the sky. It was painted with auburn and pink streaks. The clouds seeming to want a taste of the orange and pink rays, that is was eating of the streams of auburn and pink.

Larkpaw padded over to her unfinished meal and wolfed it down. "Larkpaw!"a voice called. She knew it was her mother, the she-cat that hated Lynxkit so much she abused him, "Yes, Leafclaw!"she shouted. The light brown tabby she-cat stepped out the warrior's bush and smiled "Hello, Larkpaw."she purred. Larkpaw dipped her head "Where's Slatestar? I haven't seem him around lately."

Leafclaw sighed "He's probobaly hunting with his mate, Goldendapple"she growled, spitting the she-cat's name. Larkpaw sighed and trotted away from her mother. She dashed into the medicine cat den and found Falconpaw sitting up chatting with Icepaw. Icepaw growled when she saw Larkpaw. She hissed, and it made the white she-cat flinch.

Larkpaw touched her nose to his and licked his muzzle, passionately. Icepaw growled with fury. "What are you doing!"she hissed. Larkpaw growled "What does it look like? I'm giving Falconpaw a lick on his muzzle!"she growled. Falconpaw returned the lick with a nuzzle and he purred. Icepaw gaped at him "B-but, Falconpaw! I thought you loved me!"she whined. Falconpaw sighed "Icepaw, I never said I loved you. I said I liked you as a friend, I said I love Larkpaw."he meowed.

Icepaw growled and lungedafter Larkpaw. She dodged to the left, but Icepaw came back to the right and knocked Larkapw over. She fell onto her back, her exposed belly showing a sign of defeat to Icepaw. She pinned her down and smiled "Does this seem familuar to you?"she laughed. Larkpaw growled and then smirked. She put her paws onto the she-cat's stomach. "Does this seem familiuar to you?"she hissed and she kicked the she-cat off. Icepaw soared into the walls of the medicine cat den. Winterleaf padded in with herbs in her mouth. She dropped then and lunged after the leaping Icepaw. She grabbed her by her neck and threw her down, hard. Icepaw gasped for air.

Winterleaf released and growled "I know how to save lives, and take them away. Don't forget that!"she hissed. Icepaw scoffed and stormed off. Larkpaw gulped "Larkpaw! What's the meaning of this?"she demanded. Larkpaw sighed "Icepaw started it! She lunged at me, for no reason so we started fighting."Larkpaw explained. Winterleaf sighed and shook her head "Well, stop that. You two need to learn how to get along. If you're going to be clanmates, then act like them. Not rival enemies, for StarClan's sake you're in the same clan!"she growled. "Atleast act like you like eachother!"she hissed. Larkpaw nodded.

Falconpaw sighed and twitched his tail "Winterleaf, when can I go back to the apprentice's den?"he asked. The white she-cat flickered her blue gaze to the dark brown tabby tom. "Tomorrow morning, if you get better, maybe sometime today."Winterleaf mewed, her whiskers twitched. Larkpaw licked his ear before trotting out, to her mentor. "Blazeheart!"she called the black and ginger tabby. The tom blinked slowly "Larkpaw, we'll train later, right now, Willowfeather needs me."he meowed. Larkpaw nodded and sighed.

She growled and sat down, frustration prickled her pelt. She rose to her paws, anger burned in her icy shards. Larkpaw looked around while she stalked out the camp, she clawed her way through, the braken and brambles tugging at her fur. Larkpaw heaved her way through, tumbling over her paws. She stopped, her head spinning. "W-whoa!"she exclaimed. She rose to her paws slowly, her eyes closed, trying to let her mind ease from her dizziness.

She slowly opened them, she shook her head to let her eyes focus. She stood up straight and kept going. After a few minutes she picked up her pace to a sprint. Her legs were taking her to the stream, her blue eyes darted around, the trees were the brightest green she'd ever seen. The green was brighter than Goldendapple's eyes. She let out a long purr and kept running.

Suddenly her muscles started to burn, screaming for her to stop, but her mind kept herself going. She neared the stream, a smirk curled her muzzle. She paused, panting, her tounge dry. She bent her head down and lapped up the water. She lifted her head, water glistened on her white whiskers. While her silver-black striped pelt shined in the sunlight. Her blue eyes gleamed with mischeif as she looked across the river to spot a dark brown tabby tom.

"Hello,"Larkpaw greeted warmly. The dark tabby tom glanced at her "Hello, I'm Dustpaw."he said. The silver tabby smiled "I'm Larkpaw, nice to meet you."she purred. Dustpaw blinked, staring at her for a few long moments.

Larkpaw twitched her whiskers in amusment and giggled "Why're you staring at me?"she asked. Dustpaw blinked slowly "I-I was staring at you? Oh! I'm sorry!"he exclaimed. Larkpaw did an unusual thing, she laughed and purred at the same time. "I just think you're...pretty,"

Larkpaw's eyes widened and she flushed under her silver pelt. She turned her head to hide the shock and slight affection for the handsome tom"...t-thank you...Dustpaw." Larkpaw purred. Dustpaw seemed to flush, his eyes gleamed with affection also.

"..erm..I should go..it was nice meeting you."she mewed. Dustpaw's eyes widened "Same time, same place?"The tom's eyes locked with her's. Larkpaw, turned away, braking the lock. She nodded "Defenitely."she mewed and turned and sprinted away. She was aware Dustpaw was staring at her while she went.

When she returned to camp, Blazeheart was sitting near the fresh-kill pile waiting for her. "Larkpaw, where've you been?"the black and ginger tabby growled. Larkpaw's ears flattened against her head, she stared at the tom, blue eyes filled with fear. "I-I went out...t-to..be alone."she meowed.

Blazeheart growled and turned away. Larkpaw let out a sigh of releif, _Dustpaw did smell of faint OakClan..._she thought. Larkpaw paused and stiffened. She just noticed two things. _ Dustpaw was the tom that I fought and Adderpaw, the new apprentice of StreamClan. Looked exactly like Lynxkit! Adderpaw is Lynxkit! _she realized. She paused again.

_I can't tell anybody! Not even Falconpaw. _Larkpaw vowed to herself. She trotted towards the apprentice's den and padded towards her nest, it was reconizable because her's had swan feathers and softer moss than any in the clan. She curled up into her nest, the soft moss and swan feathers made her eyes droop with weariness. She gaped open her jaws in a huge yawn. She set her head down and let darkness overwhealm her body.

The next moon led to the next gathering, which meant Adderpaw might be there. Larkpaw smiled to herself and she nuzzled Falconwing. Although she was meeting Dustpaw, night after night after night. They even vowed they'd be mates. But Larkpaw loved Falconwing too. Even though he spent lots of time with her, and Iceheart. _Iceheart and Falconwing are just friends..after all..Iceheart has beenn getting fat. Not like she already was._

"Larkpaw!"She was joslted out her musing again "What, Falconwing!"she snapped. The dark brown tabby tom lifted a brow "I was just telling you about how, Iceheart is pregnant with..my kits. I was telling you our relationship is over."he meowed sadly.

Larkpaw stared at him, her hatred boiling in her eyes. "W-what!"she spat. Falconwing flinched and nodded "I'm sorry, Larkpaw. But I couldn't wait for another two moons for you to be warrior..I just couldn't."he meowed. Larkpaw unsheathed her claws and clawed his ear, slicing through the ear. He clenched his ear with his paw. Larkpaw ran shoving Iceheart to the ground while doing it. She ran out the entrance, her hatred and betrayal boiled over until she stopped in her tracks.

She hung her head high staring at the sky. She opened her jaws and let out a screech, wailing at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take heart brake at this moment. Now that Slatestar was dead, Appleclaw died a moon before Slatestar, but the gray tom appointed Blazeheart as his deputy. Blazeheart is now Blazestar.

Larkpaw let her head hang low, her heart clenched with heart-brake. Her blue eyes were blank. Everything around here was silenced, she couldn't see anything but black. "Lar...paw..Lark...aw! Larkpaw!"

Larkpaw was shocked out of her mind. And looked up to see Dustpaw, the one she loved. He looked overly concerned. "Larkpaw, what's wrong?"Dustpaw asked, he didn't try to hide his concern for her. Larkpaw stared at him "You remember Falconpaw er..- Falconwing - I told you about?"she asked. Dustpaw nodded and growled "Yeah, my competition."he hissed. Larkpaw shook her head "He...he said that he got Iceheart pregnant...he said our relationship is over.."she murmured. Dustpaw leaped across the stream and instantly glued himself to her. He licked her muzzle "It's okay, I'll be here with you."he whispered.

Larkpaw smiled and licked his nose. "I knew it!"a voice hissed. Larkpaw turned around to see a pair of icy blue eyes. She growled "Iceheart!"she snarled. The white queen grinned wide, showing white glinting teeth. Larkpaw growled "Sneaking with a StreamClan apprentice, eh?"growled Iceheart.

Larkpaw growled "Don't tell anybody this!"she hissed. "Oh, but I will, little Larkpaw!"she snickered. Dustpaw growled and he flicked his ear as he heard a faint call of his name. He glared at Iceheart "I've gotta go."he whispered. He leaped across the river again and sprinted to his own territory.

"If you tell anybody this or the second those kits are born I'll slaughter them without mercy!"Larkpaw snarled. Iceheart flinched "Don't you dare!"The white queen snarled before lunging after her.

Larkpaw dodged and raked her claws across her cheek. Iceheart growled and leaped again. Larkpaw dodged again. Before she knew it, it was almost a game of leaping and doging. Before Larkpaw sliced the she-cat's ear.

Iceheart growled bunching up her muscles and leaping after her. Larkpaw dodged but felt claws rake her flank. Tearing her flesh. She screeched in pain. But Iceheart went tumbling into the rushing river. Her whoel body went under the water.

It was a few moments before she saw the white she-cat's head bob up gasping for air. "Help me!"she sputtered. Larkpaw growled "Why should I help you, you'll tell!"she snarled. Iceheart had fear glaze her blue eyes. "I swear I won't tell!"she screamed. Larkpaw growled and dived in, she grabbed the she-cat's scruff and threw her to the shore rougly.

Larkpaw nipped her ear, tearing the flesh before she dashed to the camp. She dashed in shooting a glare at Falconwing. His green eyes were dull, it didn't have that spark or gleam he had every time he looked at Larkpaw, or when they were together. Pity struck her in her heart like a claw. The sympathy for him vanished. She walked up to him "Your _mate _almost drowned in the stream. I should've left her there to die, for what you did to me."she hissed, icy venom reached her tone.

Falconwing flinched and sighed "Larkpaw, I'm sorry. Iceheart showed passion and affection to-"

"Like I didn't? I showed all my love to you but you just turned it away! Falconwing, I will always hate you, the day you die I still will hate you. You kits are better off dead than alive, because when they are born I will bring hell into their lives!"Larkpaw snarled fiercly.

Before Falconwing could say anything she turned away and padded towards Leafclaw. The old queen stared at Larkpaw, "I say that, Larkpaw. I know Falconwing broke your heart, as did Slatestar."she meowed. Larkpaw glared at her "And your point is?"she snapped.

Leafclaw sighed, "Falconwing loves Iceheart, just let it go and move on."she purred and licked her kit's head before trotted off into the elder's den. Larkpaw sighed and stared at the fresh-kill pile. She winced as her stomach grumbled loudly. She rose to her paws and trotted to the pile. She picked up a dove and bent down to eat her pick.

She wolfed it down, not caring if anybody said anything about it. Right now she just wanted to shred the ears, tail and fur off both Iceheart and Falconwing. She stared at the ground blankly.

_"I love you, Larkpaw."Falconpaw purred. "I love you too."Larkpaw mewed. "I will always love you and will never turn my back on you."_

Larkpaw growled _That's a lie! You turned you back on me and went with that stuck up ice queen! _she thought crossily. She kneaded the ground with her claws, anger prickled her pelt while the her anguish stayed in her heart. She lowed her head and closed her eyes. _End it all! All my suffering, pain and loss! End my life already! I can't take it anymore! First my father dies and now _this_! _

She shook her head, and clenched her eyes hard. She felt a paw prod her flank, she looked up to see Winterleaf. "I see you have, a cut on your flank, it's bleeding now.."she murmured. Larkpaw sniffed and rubbed her eyes "Do you have any herbs for heart-break?"the silver tabby apprentice asked.

Winterleaf shook her head "I'm afraid not, young one."the white queen replied. Winterleaf nudged her into her den.

Larkpaw sat down, her shoulders slumped over and her head hung low. Winterleaf nipped her cheek gently "All done!"she mewed. Larkpaw sighed and rose to her paws and nodded thanks to Winterleaf.

Larkpaw padded out glancing at her wounds. She looked behind her to see Iceheart. She was beside her mate, a shocked look on her face. Falconwing looked at Larkpaw. Larkpaw shot him an icy glare, she padded off, towards the leader's den. "Blazestar!"she called. The black and ginger tom padded out a smile on his face, "Yes, Larkpaw?"he meowed. "Are we going training today?"she asked.

He shook his head, "Tomorrow, I promise."he purred. Larkpaw sighed and trotted away, she padded into the nursery. She purred with glee as she spotted Rosedapple and Willowfeather's kits. Rosedapple smiled "Greetings, Larkpaw."she purred. Willowfeather looked up and smiled "Hey, Larkpaw, here to see our kits?"she asked.

Larkpaw nodded. She went to Willowfeather first. Looking at Lightningkit, the golden tabby kit had a dark brown streak that looked like a lightning strike. While his eyes were amber, speckled with blue. His sister, Eveningkit, she was a beautiful light ginger cat. With creamy ginger paws and under belly. Her eyes were a bright blue. She smiled and padded towards Rosedapple. She looked dow and saw her three kits. One a tortoiseshell and black she-kit, Cherrykit. A light brown tabby with dapples all over her back, Heatherkit. And a reddish-ginger tabby with dapples on it's legs and back, Foxkit.

Larkpaw sat down and licked their heads, she looked up at Rosedapple adn smiled "Their so...calm and peaceful when they're sleeping."she purred quietly. Rosedapple nodded and twitched her whiskers. "Now go, you need some sleep, Larkpaw."she mewed. Larkpaw's ear flicked "Why? Blazestar is't going train me tomorrow, he always keeps promises and doens't keep them."she growled. Rosedapple sighed "Blazestar, Willowfeather, Birchleap and I know something the clan doesn't.."she whispered.

Larkpaw tilted her head. "There's going to be a war tomorrow, Blazestar is planning on telling the clan today, the war is going to break out during dawn."she whispered. Larkpaw hissed with fury "Why didn't he plan on telling us! We could've been-"

"Larkpaw, you don't understand. These cats are the most dangerous and merciless cats in the whole twolegplace!"she hissed. Larkpaw's tail lashed "He should've warned us! If these cats were to raid now, we won't be ready! They'd have the element of surprise on their side! While we, are going to get slaughtered!"she snarled. She stormed out and glared at Blazestar. "So, Blazestar. When were you going to tell the clan that there will be war tomorrow!"she yowled. Cats gathered around to see what the commotion was about. Blazestar gaped at her and sighed "I didn't want to worry the-"

"Worry them! Blazestar, what if these cats were to raid us today? We'd be slaughtered because we weren't ready to fight!"she snarled. Blazestar sighed "You're right, Larkpaw. OakClan, I am sorry I didn't inform you of this war. Twolegplace cats want our forest, Rue, their leader came to us and said we will battle at dawn. StreamClan and HillClan will fight alongside us."he yowled.

Murmurs and gasps broke out in the clan. Larkpaw looked around and sighed "I have a plan!"she meowed. The clan silenced and turned their attention to Larkpaw. Before Larkpaw could say anything, a battle cry was heard, and cats poured through the entrance, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. They had collars on with teeth all over them, a creamy tom with dark brown ears, muzzle, underbelly and paws stepped up grinning. He opened his jaws and yelled.

"_BloodClan! Attack!_"

* * *

**Please don't kill me beacuse I left a cliff hanger! :D**

**I'll give you Larkpaw and Dustpaw plushies! xD**


End file.
